Forgotten
by Antonette Gabriel
Summary: Envy wanted Edward. Ed is in a relationship with the Fuhrer, Roy. Due to his obsession he kidnapped Ed and erased all his memories about his past. Will Roy be able to bring his lover back to reality? Or will Ed end up being Envy's doll lover? EnvyxEd, RoyxEd. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Envy is obsessed with Edward after the promised day. He loved to be with him and will do anything to gain the blonde's affection. Unfortunately, Ed is with Roy. Due to obsession he kidnapped Ed and erased all his memories about his past. Will Roy be able to bring his lover back? Or will Ed end up being Envy's doll lover?

Chapter 1: Current Relationship.

Rays of sunlight fills the familiar room. It hits the sleeping form of Edward Elric and Roy Mustang cuddling each other. Groaning, he covered his eyes from the light's assault and cuddled more on the warmth wrapping around his body.

"Mmmm, Roy," the younger man poked the cheeks of the raven haired man sleeping next to him to wake him up.

"What is it Ed? Please give me 5 more minutes." The older man answered, still eyes closed.

"Hawkeye will probably shoot you if you walk in your office late."

"I'm so tired. I want to sleep more."

"Psh, of course you are." Ed blurted and blushed at the same time, still remembering how they made love and how sexy Roy was at that time.

Suddenly, Roy opened his midnight blues eyes and cocked his head to one side.

"You don't like it?" he asked innocently

"o-o-o-Of course I do, I love you Roy. It's just that…..you can't tell her about it. I mean it's between you and me." the blonde pouted and blushed a bright shade of pink.

Roy fought the urge to put his lips on those cute LITTLE lips.

"Why can't I tell them that I shared a relaxing sex with my boyfriend?"

"It's not that. But your responsibility is important, Roy, you can't make sex as an excuse. Come on." Ed removed the covers above them and stood up to look for his clothes which were unwarily discarded last night.

"I have lots of paper works to sign and it is needed to be submitted Mr. Fuh-mmmmph." He added. He was silenced by the claiming mouth of his oh-so-aggressive lover.

The kissed lasted for a few seconds and they separate to gasp for air.

"I Love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Bastard, I Love you too" the younger man answered. Roy smiled genuinely 'I will never stop wanting to hear it from you' he thought as he stood up and proceed his way to the shower.

"Not coming, Love?"

"If I come with you, you'll die due to Hawkeye's bullet. Now go to shower Mr. Fuhrer. I'll be right after you."

Roy chuckled and walk towards his destination.

Edward started to fix the bed and prepare his and Roy's military uniform. It's been 2 years since the promised day and the Amestris Military Government started to move on and change their philosophy. After Bradley's death the military prefer to rule democratically for the sake of the people. Of course, the wonderful government is led by his beloved, hot and sexy Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

The two ended up together after their "End of Promise Day Celebration". Mustang's gang used the power of alcohol to make them admit their feelings for each other. Edward smiled remembering those treasured memories. 'Being drunk has an advantage at some point' he thought.

BACK TO PRESENT

After a good breakfast provided by Edward, the lovers walk to the Central Headquarters and headed to Roy's office first.

"You're late, Sir, 30 minutes late" Hawkeye greeted as her hand reach for her pistol.

"w-w-w-Wait, I can explain-"

"Sorry Hawkeye, I told him to move faster but he kept on grabbing my ass. You have my consent to punish him but I want my Fuhrer to be at one piece at the end of the working hours." Edward stated, fighting the urge to laugh at the expression his lover bear at the moment.

"Okay, Sir." Hawkeye stated.

"e-e-Ed, How could you?" Roy cried out and glared at him.

"Well I'll be going then, I don't want to see Hawkeye shoot you." Ed said as he walked out from the office.

"Be thankful I love you or else…" Roy smirked.

"Thank you" Ed answered.

"Sir, start working. These papers should be signed before the end of the day." Riza commanded.

"o-Okay" Roy quickly walked at his desk and grabs his pen to sign his paper works. 'This will be a long day' Roy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Envy is obsessed with Edward after the promised day. He loved to be with him and will do anything to gain the blonde's affection. Unfortunately, Ed is with Roy. Due to obsession he kidnapped Ed and erased all his memories about his past. Will Roy be able to bring his lover back? Or will Ed end up being Envy's doll lover?

Chapter 2: Envy's Obsession

"_e-Envy," Edward moaned his name._

"_Ed…you are…so…tight." He said._

"_A-ah…haa-haa…nngh, faster, harder, Envy" his blonde angel begged and he happily oblige._

_He thrusted faster and harder as he continuously hit Ed's prostate not giving the blonde alchemist a chance to recover from the pleasure. He grabbed Ed's member and pumped him hardly, matching the rhythm of his thrust. He bowed down and suck Ed's nipple earning a sweet moan from the blonde._

"_Envy, I'm close" Ed said between pants._

"_Yeah,…me…too…Chibi, … come for …me…" Envy was so overwhelmed at the tightness of his chibi._

"_Aaaaahhhh, Envy" Ed screamed as he come all over Envy's hands releasing a sticky seed the humunculus craves for so much,_

_A few more thrust and Envy followed and come inside his lover. Minutes passed before he pulled out of is chibi alchemist and collapsed on his side._

"_O'chibi-san that was great." Envy said as he collected himself from a wonderful sex he did with the blonde._

"_M-mmhmm." was Ed's only reply due to so much exhaustion._

"_I love you, Chibi" Envy caressed his lover's cheek and leaned close to see a breath taking scene. His Edward, flushed, parted lips and exhausted from his orgasm._

"_I love you too… Roy"_

Envy opened his eyes immediately. It was a nightmare. Ed loves him, right? Suddenly realization hit him. Ed, his chibi is with the Fuhrer bastard now "Dammit" he spat.

"Tss, Mustang Bastard. I hate you." Envy snarled venomously. He hates the bastard so much. He is jealous because Ed loves that bastard and not him.

"He's mine."

Envy was so irritated about his dream/nightmare. He wanted Ed so much. Those lips, those golden locks, those sweet smiles… "You should realize that I'm the one for you Edo." He said as he grabbed Ed's photo and licked it like an obsessed animal.

"You'll be mine, just wait. O'chibi-san, YOU ARE MINE'


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Envy is obsessed with Edward after the promised day. He loved to be with him and will do anything to gain the blonde's affection. Unfortunately, Ed is with Roy. Due to obsession he kidnapped Ed and erased all his memories about his past. Will Roy be able to bring his lover back? Or will Ed end up being Envy's doll lover?

Chapter 3: Possession and Jealousy

_At Ed's Office_

It's 10 am and Ed is busy signing the papers. He is now a Colonel. He took over Roy's position after his lover was promoted as the Fuhrer.

Suddenly a knock on his door startled the silent atmosphere.

"Come in."

The door open revealing his sexy lover who's carrying a bundle of food.

"Hey" the blonde greeted.

"What's up? Are you done with your works?" he asked once again.

"Yes, fortunately, Hawkeye gave me the permission to buy my snack. I thought you might not be able to eat yet. So I drop by and brought you some."

"Thanks, come, eat with me."

"My honor, Love."

Ed smiled genuinely. The smile that make Roy's heart float to heaven. They were still in the middle of making out when someone knocked once again. Schiezka opened the door slightly and spoke.

"Colonel Elric,sorry for the interruption but Mr. Envy is here and wanted to talk to, should I let him in?"

Roy's face suddenly turned dark and Ed looked at the direction of his lover worriedly.

"Yes" "No" the lovers answered at the same time.

The lady in front of them shared the same feelings Fuhrer Mustang bear at that point but she remained silent and waited for Ed's command.

"Roy"

"Ed, you can't blame me for that. He is the reason that Hugh-"

"He already asked your forgiveness. It's been two years. Why don't you give him a chance to prove himself. Everybody deserves a second chance. He only did that because he wasn't capable of disregarding Father's offer." the blonde alchemist cupped the cheeks of his lover and looked him directly into his midnight blue eyes.

Ed looked at her secretary after giving Roy a reassuring speech.

"Let him in."

"Okay, Sir"

"Sir Envy,you can come in now." she called the androgynous creature waiting outside. The humunculus walked towards the door excitedly. He's glad to see his blonde angel once again. As he entered the office, he tried to hide the irritation upon seeing Ed and Roy holding each other's hands affectionately.

"Envy,what brings you here?" Ed asked.

Envy hides his jealousy and smirked.

"I just want to see my hot, beautiful, and sexy friend.

Ed blushed , Roy suddenly let go of Ed's hands and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulder. It sure shows possession. He is totally pissed and 'jealous.' He glared at Envy's direction.

Envy wanted to punch Roy at that moment but he collected himself before he saw Roy smirk.

Roy fought the urge to kick Envy's ass out of Ed's door suddenly he felt Ed's hand squeeze his and gave him a smile that is only dedicated for him. A few moments later, Roy stand up and said "I better go, Hawkeye will probably be looking for me. See you later, Love" Before he leaves, he kissed Ed passionately, they both fight for dominance until they separate to gather their oxygen. They are not aware how this intimate action made Envy mad like a raging bull.

He clenched his teeth as he saw the lovers action. ' I should be the one you're kissing Ed, not that stupid bastard.' he thought.

Roy smirked at Envy as he passed him for the door. 'Ed is my lover' the young Fuhrer thought.

"Grrr' the humunculus thought. 'O'chibi -san is my possession. Mine,mine ONLY' his mind screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revealed Desire

"Ahem, Envy, what's the real thing?" Ed interrupted the rolling gears on Envy's head.

The androgynous creature glanced back at the small alchemist. 'I must not think about that bastard' he thought.

The moment he glanced upon his chibi, he caught his breath unaware giving a second thought to continue breathing at all.

A glimpse of his forbidden love.

Those pink lips, long blonde locks, and beautiful soft voice. 'Oh Gate!' How he badly want to kiss and mark Edward right there, right now. 'NO! I must wait. It's not yet time.' He tried to stop his raging hormones. 'I should gain his trust then that will be the start of my _'plan'_.' He evilly grinned on his dirty thoughts.

"Envy? You are pacing out."

"Oh, sorry, Uhm, well I just want to give you my latest report regarding Xing's culture and alkhestry" Envy tried to sound professional.

Envy now works as a researcher in Lab 3 together with Russell Tringham

Ed reached for the files and stood up to walk back to his desk. "Hmm, more key points to study alkhestry. Well, it's great! I can use this for further research, thanks Envy! You sure help me a lot." He smiled and Envy thought how cute Ed was when he smiles.

"I know you are pretty interested in alkhestry, besides there's nothing to be thankful for. Take it as a simple pay off for everything you did for me, Chibi" Envy smiled.

Ed was used to Envy's nickname issues, so being called a Chibi doesn't matter at all. He was busy reading the research paper that's why he wasn't able to notice that the green haired researcher is now in front of him, not until Envy lifted Ed's chin and plunged to kiss him hardly.

It took a few moments before Ed's mind processed what is happening. He was totally shocked at Envy's action. As a reflex, he pushed the homunculus forcefully making him land on his ass.

"Envy! What was that for?" the alchemist shrieked.

Envy came back to reality. 'Oh Shit!' he immediately stand up and tried to explain himself for his foolish actions.

"O'chibi-san, I'm sorry. It's just that I…I…" he paused. 'Should I tell him already?' he sighed. 'Okay! It's now or never!' he made up his mind and…

It's just what?" Ed asked angrily. Roy is the only one who has the rights to kiss him. NO ONE ELSE!

"Ed, I…I…"

Ed was stunned. He barely hears Envy call him by his real name. It's not unless the matter is serious. Envy then took a deep breath and look directly in his eyes.

"EDWARD ELRIC, I LIKE YOU." The androgynous creature shouted confidently.

A few moments of silence and…

"w-w-What did you -?"

Ed wasn't able to finish his sentence as Envy move towards him and pinned his small frame down on his desk, hand beside his head.

"Envy, LET ME GO! STOP THIS!" he struggled to free himself from Envy's possessive grip but the homunculus is stronger.

"NO! Edward, I'm tired of keeping these feelings bottled up inside me. I want you to be mine. You are mine! Can't you see it? I deserve you better than the Fuhrer Bastard you're with right now. Please, please don't turn me down." Envy wanted to make Ed feel how intense his feelings were. He forcefully kissed the small alchemist and slid his tongue in Ed's mouth as the smaller man gasp in shock.

Ed struggled harder. "e-En—vy" he spoke muffledly. He was scared of this. He doesn't want this. 'Help! Help me.' He thought. His mind is screaming he couldn't form a word because of Envy's mouth in his.

"Mmmmmphhh, E-e-envy, p-p-Please! Stop" he begged Envy as the homunculus let him gain his oxygen for a moment by removing his lips from him.

Unfortunately, the green haired researcher ignored him and begins to move and rub Ed's body. Every part he touches seems to be a dream come true.

Roy was walking back to his office before he realized what he forget to tell Edward.

_Flashback_

"Sir, please inform Colonel Elric that he is required to attend the conference in Xing together with the Lab 3 researchers on Saturday. He was your chosen representative for that event." Hawkeye told him before he leave.

"Okay, I'll make sure to inform Fullmetal about it."

_End of Flashback_

'I should inform him immediately or else Hawkeye will decorate me with bullet' that thought made Roy shiver.

Roy came back to Ed's office only to be greeted back by his secretary, Schiezka.

"Sir, you came back."

Yeah, I have some message that I have to relate with Fullmetal."

"Is that so? Go ahead then. He is in the office"

As he reached for the door, he heard a muffled whimper and he was totally familiar to whom that voice belongs to.

"Edward" he whispered. He twisted the knob open but it's locked. 'Shit' he thought as a realization hit him.

'ENVY IS ED'S LAST VISITOR." He is doing something terrible to Edward 'I won't let that happen.' He reaches for his pocket where his ignition gloves resided. After he wore it, he didn't even hesitate to snap and crack the door open.

He was startled at what he saw.

Envy is pinning Edward on his desk. The mere fact that he's not just pinning his young lover but also kissing him torridly makes his blood boil. But what makes the whole situation worse among the worse is Ed, his Edward, is crying and begging him to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Equivalent Exchange of His Last Transmutation.

Roy snap again and it hit directly on Envy's hands that held the poor and crying blonde.

Roy is ANGRY. 'No one! No one! Has the rights to do this to his Edward' he thought. He witnessed Envy screamed and started to regenerate himself. Blush from pleasure is still visible on the stupid ass' face. Roy landed his sight on his blonde lover and saw a heart wrenching view.

Ed kneels due to lack of energy from what happened. He is shocked, scared and trembling. He looked at Roy and gave his lover a 'please-calm-down-i-can-explain-later' look.

Roy's emotion was enraging and he didn't hesitate to walk towards Envy and punch him straight to the face. The homunculus lay on the ground because of a sudden force that hit his face. Roy busted his lips.

"Fuck you Envy! How could you do this? Ed trusted you."

Envy was speechless for a moment but collected himself after Roy spoke. He stand up proudly and kicked Roy's gut. Roy felt pain course through his body after what the homunculus did.

"You motherfucker! I apologize for the sudden action. But I won't apologize for what I feel. I want Ed and I will take him away from you."

Roy glared at Envy.

"Are you dreaming? Ed will never be with you. We feel the same way for each other. NO ONE! Not even you, can keep us apart!" Roy charged at Envy again and punches him on his stomach.

"I am not dreaming, my feelings for Ed are true. I can be the man he wanted me to be." Envy dodges Roy's attack and tried to punch Roy's face.

Roy has a good reflex that's why he was able to dodge Envy's attack as well. "You can never have him you asshole. Stay away from us" He kicked Envy's ribs and landed a good blow that brought Envy to his knees. He was mad and irritated by the homunculus' confession. All he just wanted is to hurt Envy for what he did to his precious Ed.

During their fight, Roy and Envy is not aware on Ed's current condition. They are both carried away from the feelings they had for the blonde angel.

Ed felt light headed. He is hyperventilating. He can hear every word that comes out from the two men but he can't focus on them. Not on his condition.

After Ed returned Al's body, he sacrificed his strength and stamina. His physical strength was reduced to 50% thus, making him weaker than what he used to be. Right now, the stress, fatigue and strong emotions are not handled properly by his body. His hands are trembling, he was scared, shocked, hyperventilating and he feels like giving in. The two men keep on punching and kicking each other. 'I must stop them' he thought.

He put all his force on his feet and stands up to walk towards the two fighting 'aliens' in his office.

"r-r-Roy, e-e-Envy,p…pl…ea…se,s..st…op this." Ed called out but the two foolish being still fight each other.

"s—Stop"

Punch, Kick

"p—Please"

Argh, Ugh

"STOP"

He finally screamed. It got Roy and Envy's attention, they both looked towards the direction of Ed.

"D—don't you get it? I..want..you to…to…" Ed's energy was focused to much on his outburst and his body fell limp his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

Envy and Roy were both shocked. Roy ran immediately and catches Ed's limp form before he hits the cold floor. He studied his lover's condition. Ed is so pale but flushed, he looked too exhausted, his breathing is labored and sweat appeared on his pale forehead.

"Please…Roy…Stop…" was Ed's last words before he fell deeply into full unconsciousness.

"What are you doing? Call the infirmary. He needs medical attention" Roy commanded harshly at Envy.

Envy was startled but begins to walk out the door to call the infirmary. 'Am I the reason for Ed's fainting? Ed, I'm sorry' he thought sadly

"Ed, hang in there. I'll save you my Love." Roy stands up carrying Ed bridal style and proceeded to the infirmary.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! THANK YOU FOR STILL FOLLOWING AND READING THIS STORY. I PROMISE TO UPDATE WEEKLY EVERY WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY.**

_**LONEWOLF**__**: Envy is a humunculus in this fiction. I won't say much about what will happen next. Spoilers will ruin your excitement. I guess. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you keep reading this fic.**_

_**jesterinblack: Thanks for giving your review and I hope you keep on reading my story.**_

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON BETWEEN ROY AND ED. (I'M SO EXCITED) HAHAHAHA.**


End file.
